


Tu reemplazo

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Concierto de Slipknot, Corey es toxico, Corey es un idiota, Corey x Joey implicito, Español, Finalizado, Jorey, M/M, Mencion de Paul Gray, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), reemplazo, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: Corey disfrutó el concierto y prometió que los nuevos integrantes harán un buen papel en las giras. Todo bien tiene el apoyo de los maggots pero parece que algo le falta y lo nota cuando baja del escenario.¿Ha reemplazado a Joey de su mente o sigue hundido por sus recuerdos?
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 8





	Tu reemplazo

**Author's Note:**

> Atención: se adentra a leer locuras hechas solo por diversión, nada de lo narrado es 100% fiel a los hechos ocurridos con Slipknot, contiene groserias sin sentido.
> 
> Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Corey por si queda alguna duda.
> 
> Este oneshot ha sido publicado tambien en wattpad bajo mi nick de @CopiaMichiGhoul 😼

El estadio estaba completamente lleno, los fanáticos eran los mejores por recibir de _buena manera_ esta noticia de añadir a Alessandro Venturella y a Jay Weinberg a la formación de la banda. Claro había los que extrañaban a Paul Gray y a Jordison pero de alguna manera les _agradaba_ la idea de volver a escuchar a Slipknot que llevaba mucho tiempo en hiatus. Se tenían que acostumbrar a muchas cosas como entre ellas el cambio de integrantes hasta del sonido de los instrumentos y acordes, Jay era bueno pero **no es Jordison** se notaba mucho la diferencia. También estaban las máscaras que eran más _grotescas_ pero que dan un gran impacto solo con verlas justo lo que buscaban cada uno de ellos para desaparecer las antiguas _impresiones_ y dar otra _actitud renovada_ . 

Todos los asistentes cantaron las canciones antiguas de la banda con mucha nostalgia pero más que nada emoción mientras que las nuevas canciones intentaron hacerlas de su agrado, la última canción que eligieron para cerrar el concierto era: " **_The Devil in I_** ".

🎶🎤 _Tú no eres lo que pareces._

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Diablo en mí_

_Demasiadas veces, lo hemos dejado venir a esto_

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Demonio en mí_

_Te darás cuenta de que no soy tu Diablo_

_Ya no soy tu Diablo_

_Tu estación - está abandonada_

_Tonto de tí, porque sé lo que has hecho_

_Sensación - depravación_

_Deberías haberte quemado cuando jugaste con todo el mundo_

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Diablo en mí_

_Demasiadas veces, lo hemos dejado venir a esto_

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Diablo en mí_

_Oh, cuando todo lo que queda no tiene sentido_

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Diablo en mí_

_Sé que encontrarás tus respuestas al final_

_Da un paso hacia dentro, ve el Diablo en mí_

_Te darás cuenta de que no soy tu Diablo, nunca más_

_Así que da un paso hacia dentro, da un paso hacia dentro_

_Ve el Diablo en mí_

_Ve el Diablo en mí 🎤🎶_

  
Con esto fue el final del concierto, Corey se sintió agitado y estúpidamente feliz tal como recordaba que se sintió cuando tocaba con sus _hermanos_ porque los consideraba más que _amigos_ , eran su _**familia**_ .

Trato de que su respiración se normalizara antes de tomar el micrófono para dar el último mensaje a los maggots, sin duda con la mascará era lo más difícil de hacer pero cuando vio que las luces apuntaban hacia él no le quedaba otra que empezar a hablar.

\- Gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad se los agradecemos a todos maggots, sin ustedes no seríamos nada. Solo seríamos unos jodidos hijos de puta que intentan componer estúpidas canciones con máscaras tan podridas como nuestra alma. De verdad que ustedes son nuestra razón para seguir haciendo este maldito _intento_ de música - se esforzó Taylor para hablar aun sintiendo que la máscara le asfixia.

Al escucharlo simplemente la gente vitoreaba a la banda, sí que amaban ver a su banda favorita de vuelta al escenario.

\- De parte de toda la banda agradecemos su apoyo, sé que están preguntándose qué tan bien tocarán nuestros nuevos integrantes pero les aseguro que esos hijos de puta los pondré a trabajar para darles siempre el mejor espectáculo. Todo sea por la memoria de Paul Gray y… - hablaba tan rápido que no estaba pensando bien que decía cuándo por un momento iba a mencionar un segundo nombre. - Les aseguró que daremos todo en nuestras próximas presentaciones. Es todo, gracias maggots y nos vemos en la gira europea que comienza en Alemania - al principio había planeado acabar con otra frase pero parecía que era mejor no hablar al cruzarse ideas varias por su mente.

Los asistentes siguieron apoyando lo que decía el vocalista, entre gritos nombrando que tanto los aprecian hasta porras en memoria de Paul Gray pero también se oía algunas aclamaciones con la leyenda “ _extrañamos también a Joey_ ”. 

Cuando las luces bajaron dieron lugar a que la banda se retira del escenario mientras una pista de fondo se escuchaba siendo la canción de _Dead_ Memories para que ambientara la salida, el rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que era difícil de ver gracias a la máscara pero se sintió alegre por haber finalizado este concierto sin ningún _percance_ .

Él camina hacia el lado izquierdo para salir, justo tiene que pasar por donde está el baterista que aún está en su puesto porque parece que está " _acomodando algo_ " en los pedales al estar agachado, por un momento su vista le juega una ilusión viendo una figura conocida en aquel asiento…

« **_Joey…»_** pensó al ver la ilusión, no podía siquiera pronunciar el nombre de su ex baterista porque sintió rabia de hacerlo por toda la jodida situación en la que se encontró. 

Por un momento sintió que ahí tenía que estar Jordison diciéndole que es un pendejo por x motivo o bromeándole sobre vomitar como en los viejos tiempos donde en cada terminado de concierto sucedió estos “ _accidentes_ ”. Sin duda eran recuerdos llenos de nostalgia por ser en su _época dorada de la banda_ que ya no volverán porque ya no está la formación original. 

Weinberg no le presta atención al vocalista solo se dedica a acomodar sus baquetas como si fuera más interesante que darle un comentario al rubio acerca de estar parado ahí como un pinche poste al lugar de irse a camerino a _descansar_ . 

No hay nadie quien lo joda con comentarios sarcásticos después de la presentación ahora lo entiende mejor con ver que a Jay no le importa, si se pudiera ver su rostro ahora la mueca ya no es de felicidad ha pasado a ser una decaída. Vuelve a lo suyo Taylor bajando del escenario completamente llegando a ver que todos prestan más atención a tomar un poco de agua como quitarse las sofocantes máscaras sin siquiera siquiera buscar hablar todos juntos como parte de la unión de la banda o al menos así antes lo representaban con una pequeña charla casual al quitarse las máscaras después de un concierto. Ahora todos están más concentrados en mirar el celular o hablar con alguien del staff o retirarse completamente al camerino. 

Vuelve a mirar hacia arriba intentando ver la batería pero es imposible no se ve nada, sabe que es absurdo pero algo muy dentro de él quería que del escenario bajara aquel hombre con el **_cabello perfecto_** y _**Dios de la batería**_ pero es imposible, **Jordison no pertenece más a Slipknot.**

Corey apoyo la idea de **sacar** a Joey del grupo, eso lo sabe muy bien.

Estuvo de acuerdo con sacarlo por pensar que seguía de nuevo en las drogas y cuando se enteró de su enfermedad simplemente quiso negar a retroceder con su idea, sabía que estaba mal pero retractarse "estaba mal" para su orgullo… sí, le importaba más su estúpido orgullo a volver a traer de vuelta a su _amigo_ …

¿ _Amigo_ ? 

¿O que era Joey para Corey? 

Siempre fue otro integrante más de la “ _familia_ ”, es decir, de Slipknot pero para él algunas veces lo vio como alguien realmente…

“ _**Fuera de lo común**_ ” era lo que pensaba al ver como ese hombre a pesar de tener ciertos problemas cuando se dedicaba a tocar la batería no traía toda esa mierda consigo y simplemente disfrutaba de hacerlo, era muy raro que Joey trajera sus _problemas_ a las presentaciones / cuando tocaba por eso le parecía muy _raro_ cuando su condición empeoró, sintiendo que toda esta mierda de “ **_admiración_** ” se iba al caño cuando lo vio en lamentables presentaciones que dio. 

Cuando lo vio hundirse pensó que los “ _**traicionaba**_ ”. 

Que traicionaba aquella visión que tenía de él. Se sintió con coraje al ver como aquel hombre que cuidaba mucho de su aspecto empezó a decaer, su cabello ya no era tan cuidado como antes además ganaba peso y parecía tener ciertos problemas con las piernas, él y los otros pensaron que Jordison otra vez la jodio al meterse con las drogas por estar deprimido debido a la muerte de su mejor amigo. Sabía que para todos la repentina muerte de Gray había sido duro pero que Joey solo se " _agarrara de pretexto_ " la muerte de su amigo para hundirse no era aceptable según su juicio, porque todos la pasan mal pero _no era para hundirse al fondo con las drogas si tu amigo murió por esa causa._

Cada vez que lo veía la **_rabia_** venía a su mente y quería golpearlo para decirle — _No te mates pendejo, recupera tus ganas de vivir y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, a todos nos duele lo de Paul pero no hagas de esto un maldito drama que te lleve al suicidio no es lo que quería Paul. Deja toda esta mierda que te jode, me enferma verte a ti y a tu maldito trasero obeso hundiendose en la mierda que consumes_ — era lo que deseaba gritarle pero no lo hacía por alguna extraña razón.

Se sentía estúpido por reprocharle mentalmente cosas estéticas que _admiraba_ del baterista y de sus cambios que influían en sus actuaciones, su actitud cambiaba mucho al no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos parecía como si quisiera alejarse por cada vez que cancelaba ir a las practicas.

En aquel tiempo todo le molestaba del baterista hasta que cuando un día no se presentó a los ensayos consecutivos finalmente su enojo salió diciendo “ ** _votémosle a la mierda si no le importamos_** ”. Todos le miraron un poco dudosos e incrédulos de lo que decía pero al final del ensayo _le dieron la razón_ cuando se hicieron la idea errónea sobre Jordison con sus fallos y la posible causa de las drogas. 

Fueron tiempos difíciles para Joey pero para Corey solo agradecía que ya no vería más como a quien “ _admiraba_ ” y consideraba su “ _amigo_ ” se hundía por las jodidas drogas. Ya no quería que nadie más lo dejara por esa causa y tampoco deseaba _conservar_ ese lazo de amistad con el azabache porque de alguna forma _dolía_ preocuparse como ver que tanto se hundió. 

Gracias a que se mantuvo alejado del baterista pudo poner atención a otras cosas, no está de más decir que algunas veces también metía _ciertas ideas_ a los demás sobre no “ _apoyarlo_ ” cuando les informaron que estaba en un hospital el azabache.

Quizás si hubiera dejado su orgullo o la mierda que tenía en su cabeza se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas malas que hacía con cada comentario venoso y con las acciones; pudo haberse enterado del complicado estado de salud de su ex baterista, pudo apoyarlo pero no fue así. 

Cuando se enteraron de lo grave que era el asunto de la enfermedad de Joey algunos se sintieron culpables pero Taylor se sintió enojado dirigiendo su ira hacia el enfermo más no aceptando su mal papel como _amigo_ , simplemente ese día dijo “ ** _si quieren visiténlo, yo paso_** ” fueron sus únicas palabras para seguir con lo suyo. 

Nadie le reprocho su falta de empatía porque la vergüenza los perseguía no era fácil ir a ver al hospital a tu supuestamente mejor _amigo_ y decirle “ _me equivoque_ ” así que simplemente dejaron pasarlo, hicieron lo mismo que su vocalista al ignorarlo. Sabían que hacían mal pero quisieron dejarlo a la suerte pensando que de seguro sus hermanas de Joey serían las que estarían ahí con él lo cual no lo harían sentir solo, solo tenían que dejar pasar el tiempo y quizás todo sea olvidado de sus mentes.

Obviamente estaban postergando una disculpa por no sentirse más estúpidos con su erróneo juicio sobre las drogas.

Los años pasaron y la disculpa hacia Jordison nunca llegó, ahora se encuentran de gira con nuevos integrantes y un nuevo orden al verse menos apegados como lo nota Corey cuando ve a Mick irse sin esperar a nadie, por lo regular antes el guitarrista junto a Paul solían esperar a Joey para ver que al estúpido de Chris no se le ocurriera otra broma de aventarle algo encima del “ _pequeño_ ”; extrañamente para el vocalista había notado que estos tres resultaban buenos amigos y que parecía que los mayores _querían cuidar_ a Jordison porque según afectaba a la banda si algo malo le pasaba al baterista ya que es muy importante este puesto en Slipknot debido a las canciones que manejan . 

**Todo cambia, ya nada es igual.**

_Ah es cierto no puede ser él…_

_Joey ya no está aquí…_

_Ya no es su espalda la que veo al salir del escenario ni son sus ojos los que me miran con ironía cuando le encargaba mi botella de agua para tomarla cuando sintió la boca seca después de cantar mucho._

_Ya no hay más Joey en la banda…_

_Ahora Jay le reemplaza su posición…_

_Qué ironía de la vida incluso tiene la misma letra que su nombre de “Jonas”…_

_es un reemplazo ideal entonces…_

_No, nadie puede remplazar a Jordison, esa cabellera perfecta…_

_su jodido cabello de comercial y sus jodidos ojos azules que son tan intensos cuando te mira no son reemplazables, ni su actitud…._

_Jay no es Joey, Joey es ..._

_JOEY ES UN… JODIDO QUE ME ENOJA…_

Corey sigue su camino al camerino para quitarse la ropa la máscara puede quitarla mientras camina, no sabe si se siente asfixiado por esta o es por aquella ansiedad que siente cuando su mente le recuerda lo hijo de puta que ha sido con Jordison.

_Maldita sea Taylor, deja esas pendejadas para después, olvida a ese traidor…_

_No,_ **_Joey ni siquiera fue el traidor_** _…._

 **_YO SOY EL MALDITO QUE LO JODIO TODO_ ** _…_

_Éramos amigos y familia pero todo se jodio cuando te di la espalda…_

_No me extraña si ya no me consideras amigo ni familia… soy una mierda de persona y_ **_lo peor es que no quiero cambiar…_**

_¡SOY UN MALDITO TOXICO HIJO DE PUTA QUE QUIERE QUE TU ME PIDAS PERDON Y NO YO A TI, ESTOY PODRIDO!_

_QUIERO QUE TÚ ME PIDAS PERDÓN, QUIERO QUE TÚ PIDAS DESESPERADAMENTE REGRESAR, QUIERO QUE TÚ ME DEJES…_

_ADMIRARTE DE NUEVO…_

Justo cuando Corey iba dando la vuelta para entrar al camerino escuchó como unos trabajadores hablaban sobre un post en internet, no iba a prestarle atención a la platica ajena hasta que escucho que se trataba de “ **el nuevo grupo de Jordison** ” y fue cuando su corazón sintió aquel nudo que solo se le hace cuando piensa en el baterista. 

Taylor se detuvo para no ser visto por aquellos chicos, quería seguir oyendo de lejos la conversación pero otra parte de su orgullo le decía que era mejor irse, era un caos su jodida mente con solo escuchar que su ex baterista le esta " _yendo bien"_ en otra agrupación, parte de su egoísmo quisiera que no fuera así para que Joey regresara _suplicando_ por su puesto pero nada va como quisiera. 

Sabe que sería fácil ofrecerle el puesto pero su ego personal quiere que él sea quien lo pida con desesperación para que no se vea jodidamente como alguien que _perdió_ contra Jordison, si _**Corey esta loco y podrido, eso lo sabe muy bien mas cuando se trata de Joey.**_

_ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO, NO ESTOY CUERDO CUANDO SE TRATA DE TI…_

_MI ORGULLO ME ARRUINA Y ESTE LADO TOXICO VENDO PISO._

_NO QUIERO CAMBIAR_

_NO QUIERO CAMBIAR ESTA MIERDA QUE HE CREADO…_

_SOY UN CAOS TOTAL NO SE QUE HACER:…_

_Pero lo único de lo que si estoy seguro es que_ _**Jay no es tu reemplazo, nunca lo será**_ _porque nadie me provoca este coraje y toxicidad como lo haces tú._ ****

**_No eres reemplazable Joey, nunca lo serás mi querido baterista_ ** _que me provocas mil emociones con solo pensar en tu maldita vida y tus recuerdos que no logro bloquear de mi jodida cabeza._  
  


~ **Fin** ~

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí se presenta un Corey egoísta que no quiere cambiar, uno tóxico en base a que no le ha ofrecido disculpas a Joey por sacarlo de la banda cuando estaba enfermo.  
> Corey es culero o al menos da esa impresión con sus acciones. Pinche toxico aun asi se le quiere(?
> 
> La letra de "The devil in I" fue puesta en español para entenderlo mejor y que si se dan cuenta puede relacionarse con el oneshot que escribí. Un Taylor tóxico que es el mismo "diablo" ....
> 
> 😼 fue todo.


End file.
